


Snow In A Silent World

by Brumeier



Series: Last Men On Earth [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Written for Squidgie's prompt:Five words: Snow on John Sheppard's eyelashesIn which John and Rodney share a moment of winter magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> Written for the [Winter Magic](http://story-works.livejournal.com/) challenge at Story Works. 
> 
> Set during the two month period of this 'verse between Rodney and John meeting, and hearing Sam's call on the radio.

The weather had turned colder in the last few weeks, which meant winter wasn’t far off. Rodney had made a schedule of all the things he and John needed to do before the cold really set in, and he made sure they stuck to it religiously: chopping wood, canning vegetables, smoking meat, making sure the house was properly sealed and insulated.

Rodney also made sure John was fully outfitted with a heavy parka, proper boots, hats and gloves and a thick scarf. They had to travel a bit farther afield to lay in some cold and flu supplies, which Rodney wanted on hand just in case. The expiration dates had come and gone, but he figured it was better than nothing.

Keeping John alive was the most important thing.

Upstairs the back door slammed and John called out, “Hey! Rodney!”

“Basement!” Rodney shouted back. 

He was taking an inventory of their canned goods, both the ones he’d done himself and those he’d stockpiled from grocery stores. He was willing to go a year out on expiration dates for the store stuff, maybe a year and a half. The last thing he needed was botulism. He wasn’t looking forward to losing the pre-packaged food, but not even chocolate lasted forever.

John thumped down the stairs, stopping at the halfway point and leaning palms-first against the ceiling beam. “Come on up. I wanna show you something.”

“Just give me a minute. I have to finish checking dates and I only have the peas left to do.” Rodney methodically moved from can to can, and made notations on his clipboard. 

He really missed his tablet, though he was hoping that once he configured the solar panels properly he could recharge it. And turn the lights on.

“I got another cord of wood stacked,” John said. “If you give me a hand tomorrow, we can finish the rest.”

“Do you think we have enough?”

“No. But we will before the worst of winter hits.”

Rodney was kind of surprised that John hadn’t suggested moving south, where they wouldn’t have to worry so much about snow and ice and frigid temperatures. Maybe he was afraid Rodney wouldn’t want to. Admittedly, living in Ontario was more about nostalgia and clinging to the last bit of home Rodney had than anything else. Now that he had John to think about, it would probably make sense to relocate.

In the spring, maybe.

“I want to go looking for more kerosene, too. That’ll be a good backup.”

Rodney didn’t disagree. The kerosene heater had come in very handy last year. “Together,” he said, because it was safer than going alone.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” John replied with an easy grin. “You done yet?”

“Yeah.” Rodney hung the clipboard back on the hook on the wall. No cans to get rid of this time, but a handful of them were reaching the date of no return. He made a mental note to eat those as soon as possible.

“Finally.” John held out his hand, and when Rodney took hold of it John hauled him up the stairs and out the front door.

“What are we doing? I need my coat.”

“Look,” John said. He stood behind Rodney, arms around his waist and chin propped on his shoulder.

It was snowing. Just flurries, fat flakes drifting lazily from the leaden sky. It wasn’t cold enough for the snow to stick, but it served as a good reminder that there was still a lot to do.

“We have to finish caulking the upstairs windows,” Rodney said. “Do you think we should revisit the shutter issue?”

“Rodney.” John gave him a little squeeze. “Just relax for a minute, okay? Isn’t it pretty?”

“What? The snow?”

“Yes, the snow.” John pressed a kiss to Rodney’s neck. 

“We should get the shovels out of the garage.”

John sighed, and Rodney felt vaguely guilty. He couldn’t help it if he was more concerned about surviving the winter than appreciating the scenery. He shivered at the sudden lack of heat when John moved out from behind him and went down the stairs and out into the front yard.

“My mother loved winter,” he said. “She grew up in Texas. Didn’t get to really see snow until after she married my dad.”

Rodney was surprised, and pleased, that John was sharing something of his past. It was the first time he’d talked about anything pre-virus, and Rodney held himself as still as possible so as not to spoil the moment.

“She’d take us skiing and ice skating. We’d go sledding down VanDuesen’s hill. Build snowmen and have epic snowball fights.” John looked up and cupped his hands, catching snow in them that instantly melted against his skin. “Before she died she talked about trying snowshoeing.”

John had said ‘us’, and Rodney wondered if he meant his father, or if he had siblings. His own parents hadn’t given a shit about him or his sister. It had been Rodney that took Jeannie sledding, and taught her how to skate. She’d been a fierce left wing in the pee wee hockey league.

“Winter is like magic,” John said. He looked back at Rodney, snowflakes caught in his beard, and perched on his eyelashes like little jewels. “The snow covers everything that’s ugly and makes it beautiful.”

For one brief moment Rodney was selfishly glad that there weren’t any other people around. There was no-one to interrupt, no-one to break the mood. He left the porch and went to John, hands on John’s face to pull him in for a kiss.

It was just the two of them in a silent world, snow falling without a sound. In another minute or two the snow would turn into sleet and Rodney would push John back in the house and scold him for being out in the cold without proper clothes and make him some hot tea. 

But until then he was going to hold John close and kiss him breathless and thank the God he didn’t always believe in that John had found him, and that they could have that moment together.

That was the real magic.


End file.
